1. Field
The following description relates to a presentation device method for operating the presentation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, smart phones and new wearable mobile devices are being widely used. In such wearable mobile device, even though a user does not view a smart phone, information obtained through the smart phone over a wireless data network is visualized on a separately provided screen. The smart phone may have a relatively large screen, and may process information in response to the user touching and manipulating a screen. The wearable mobile device may have a relatively small screen compared to the screen of the smart phone. Therefore, when the user touches the wearable mobile device's screen, the screen may be mostly occluded by the finger, and thus may not be accurately controlled.
The wearable mobile device may be controlled using a voice recognition. However, the precision and efficiency of voice recognition may diminish in a noisy environment. An EMG signal sensed from a body and a gesture of the body may control an external device in detail and more efficiently.